


late night butt

by tragakes (lejf)



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Harry, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, That's it, literally just porn, that's the story, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 02:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19163557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lejf/pseuds/tragakes
Summary: Eggsy comes home and fucks Harry's waiting arse.





	late night butt

Eggsy returns home late from saving the world. This time it'd been stopping a fleet of mosquito drones from spreading the plague. 

It's 3AM; he comes in through the front door in a window of light from the street and kicks off his oxfords. When he ascends the steps two at a time, he loosens his tie and pops the top button, and as he pushes the bedroom door open with his shoulder, he's already undoing his watch. Eggsy loves his clothes as much as every other Kingsman, but it's still a relief to be out of them after a long day. 

And on the opposite side of the room, as though in agreement, the curtains flap, welcoming him home and stirring the little trinkets and newspaper clippings around the place that make it theirs. Eggsy's got a cap on the desk lamp, Harry's got a butterfly on the wall, someone's left a cup of coffee on the desk, and there's a scribbled manuscript propped up by the desk clock. They both coexist in a mesh of chaos and organisation.

It’s a hot summer night so the window's been left open. Harry is on the bed, sleeping serenely with his cheek mushed up by the pillow, and Eggsy's heart eases a little. There's always the irrational fear that one day he'll be back and Harry will just- not be there. But he is. He's there, real and solid and out like a light. The blanket is folded down to his waist and his back is bared and ripe for ogling, so Eggsy does just that as he drops his trousers to the floor. (It'll send Harry into a fit tomorrow when he sees it, but Eggsy plans to take it to the dry cleaner's.)

They  _have_ air conditioning in the house but Harry's deliberately not turned it on. The bottle of lube is also sitting innocently on the dresser, but the  real kicker is the small towel under Harry's hip. It makes Eggsy smirk as he climbs onto the bed and it dips under his weight. He's one lucky sod to get to come home to shit like this. Forget being tired and unwinding. He’s got something — someone — better to do.

He pulls the covers lower, past the divot of Harry's back, uncovering those brief-hugged curves, and settles himself into one of his favourite places: sitting atop the back of Harry's thighs. His cock's already excited and pressing into Harry's clothed arse. He leans forward to plant a kiss and a nuzzle into his fellow Kingsman's nape. It does press his sweaty front to Harry's sweaty back, but the contact is nice, and he loves covering Harry like this. Harry's got his hands tucked under the pillow, so Eggsy covers them and laces their fingers too. 

A fit young man plastering himself to your back is bound to wake anyone up. Harry stirs and makes this low noise that's throaty and private enough to go straight to Eggsy's crotch. In response, Eggsy rocks forward meaningfully— but he does actually want to sleep tonight, so he chooses not to dillydally too long. 

Kiss, kiss. Eggsy buries his nose in Harry's hair, kisses him lightly, and with one hand, pulls down Harry's underwear. He can’t resist a cheeky grope. Then he reaches for the lube and has himself slick in hand, propped up on one elbow and jacking himself. Under the moonlight and light from the street outside, the play of muscles along Harry's back is illuminated. Fuck, Eggsy's jizzed over that gorgeous back before after pulling out from that perfect arse. He's come all over Harry's writhing back more often than he can count. The thought  gets his dick weeping, and with little preempt, he angles down and sinks in.

Harry's still wet; fuck, that's honestly Eggsy's biggest kink, thinking about Harry preparing himself while Eggsy's been out on the field. Harry's too self conscious to do it while Eggsy's watching, but it's not a huge stretch of the imagination to think about his flushed with a few fingers in himself.

Eggsy takes it easy, torn between wanting to draw it out and getting to cuddle and sleep. He keeps Harry's legs pressed together so he's nice and tight and his arse looks divine. Harry's in that half-awake state right now, conscious enough to know what's vaguely happening but not coherent enough to formulate words, breathily groaning instead each time Eggsy thrusts in. It's hot and a little bit obscene. The bed sways but doesn’t squeak — no sounds for Harry to hide his noises behind, and nothing to mask the slight squelch of lube every time Eggsy's dick slides in and out, nor the slap of skin on skin. 

Eggsy leans down again, pinning Harry against the bed, brackets Harry's feet with his own, and really starts to fuck him with abandon. He slams his entire body up and down. Harry bounces beneath him with the mattress, trying to spread his legs wider. He gets shockingly loud with his moaning because this is the perfect angle for Eggsy to rub his prostrate constantly. But Eggsy's not gonna last long, not when Harry is clenching and groaning like an utter wet dream beneath him, pliant and letting himself be used and taking Eggsy's cock so nicely. Eggsy loves having Harry on his cock more than anything. It gets him off in a particularly depraved way, thinking that this man's the most experienced knight in all of the secret agents, that this man is the one who's so powerful and so refined and posh and put together and Eggsy can just fuck it all out of him, make him wait for Eggsy with lube in his arse and take it so sweetly just because he loves Eggsy's dick. 

Harry's body tenses in this familiar lovely way and tightens around Eggsy's cock. He's coming— fuck, isn't that incredible, coming because of the friction against the towel each time he's thrust into and the pressure on his prostrate, and that's the final straw. Clutching him hard enough to bruise, Eggsy follows right after, filling Harry with his hot come. He rides it out, flexing his hips forwards and making Harry squirm. 

"Amazing, luv," Eggsy murmurs, very eloquently, hoarse, releasing Harry's arms with an apologetic pat. Harry just sort of grunts in reply, rolling over onto his side to fix Eggsy with a disheveled look. His flush is visible even in the dark and his hair is a disaster. Eggsy gets the memo and kisses him. 

Then Eggsy has to scamper to the bathroom, wet a towel, and clean everything off like a good lover. He has a moment of watching his come leave Harry's arse, and another interested aroused moment when he cleans Harry's dick and can’t help mouthing at the head just to feel the full-bodied oversensitive twitch that Harry gives. 

Only after— and thank fuck for their habit of putting a towel down before fucking so they don’t have to sleep in a wet spot— can he actually slip under the covers and nestle himself into Harry's arms. Into his favourite arms in the world. (No bias with what the way they clutch onto his shoulders when Harry's getting his arse fucked into oblivion, of course.)

It's some pretty sodding good incentive to be saving the world. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> yeah uh
> 
> i wann write more for these two, though maybe a trio fic w merlin in abo verse?
> 
> more porn first though, probably, to fill the lack of bottom Harry around here. Personally I won’t read or write any bottom eggsy so now I can’t read anything in this fandom. fuck.


End file.
